Ruined
by writing-is-thinking-on-paper
Summary: "It was all useless now. Their relationship was beyond repair, merely a torn and tattered mess of all that it was and all that it could've been if only given the chance. It was ruined, that was the word. And though Eddie was the guy who ruined stuff, this time, even he couldn't fix it." Happy HOA one shot day 2013!


**A/N: Hellooo! It's been awhile since I last wrote something, but I figured one shot day was a great opportunity to get back in it. This fic is written as though Eddie and Patricia had not gotten back together in season three (despite their unresolved feelings) and therefore are still split up after graduation and when everyone is headed home. I hope you enjoy :)**

"Hey, Patricia, wait up!" The cool spring air hit him fully as he followed the girl out of Anubis house, reaching a hand out to stop her before she could make it to the curb.

"Get off me, Slimeball. You're going to make me miss my cab."

"Right, sorry." He ducked his head towards the pavement below, attempting to hide the light blush that now colored his cheeks.

"What do you want, anyway?"

"I, uh, just came to say goodbye."

"I already said goodbye to everyone." She murmured, her voice having lost its edge and eyes staying trained on the ground. "What makes you any different?"

"Don't you see?" She still refused to meet his gaze, so cautiously he took a step closer. "This entire time I've been here. I've been waiting for you to see that I still care about you. That I still love - "

"Don't." Her voice was barely a whisper, yet she spoke so forcefully that the barrier rose between them once more.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said."

Eddie opened his mouth to speak though no words could find their way out. He had been so sure she felt the same, but now there was only one feeling swirling in the pit of his stomach.

_Humiliation_

"Oh, come on, Eddie. How could we forget all that happened and move on? Besides, there's no guarantee it won't happen again!" That devilish smirk had made its way to her lips as she shook her head in dismay. "How _stupid_ are you?"

He somehow found it in himself to laugh. "Stupid enough to fall in love with you, I guess."

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to to come crawling back."

"I wouldn't dare to dream it." The corners of her mouth had curved slightly upwards, and he felt that bittersweet feeling rising within himself as he watched her turn to leave.

"But you know," The Brit swung back around as one more thought came to mind, her voice wavering a bit as she continued. "I don't _need_ you, Eddie. I guess that means you shouldn't need me either, yeah?"

"Please, Patricia, wait!"

She offered him one last grin before walking towards the waiting cab, her faded red suitcase trailing behind her as she slid inside and closed the door tight.

This was their final goodbye.

And, even if it was just for a second, he swore a glint of sadness flashed across her features. Yet it was gone as quick as it came...

And so was she.

* * *

Patricia held back the tears forming in the corner of her eyes, only fierce pride stopping them from spilling out. The small paper she held in her hand wrinkled under her touch, the lines of text unreadable due to her blurred vision. But she already knew what it was - her train ticket away from Anubis house, away from the place she had called home for so many years, and now away from _him_.

She could still hear his voice calling out to her from earlier that day, tempting her to turn back, to give their relationship one last shot. But instead she had kept up her stride, squaring her shoulders and squashing the single tear that rolled down her cheek with a determined swipe of her thumb.

There wasn't any other choice.

She had been telling the truth back there. She really didn't _need_ him. Her entire existence didn't depend on whether some stupid, crazy, _brilliant_, American boy was in her life.

But that didn't mean she didn't _want_ him there...

It was all useless now, however. Their relationship was beyond repair, merely a torn and tattered mess of all that it was and all that it could've been if only given the chance.

It was ruined, that was the word.

And though Eddie was the guy who ruined stuff, this time, even he couldn't fix it.

**A/N: If you remember in season two Eddie says something like, "take it from the guy who ruins stuff..." so this fic kind of plays off of that idea. This isn't such a happy fic for HOA one shot day, but I still hope you enjoyed it :3 I love hearing what you all think so every review is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading, and happy HOA one shot day :)**


End file.
